Fallen
by dark raven06
Summary: What would you do if you lost your battle with yourself? CyRae, SRob. R&R Please!PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Losing to Yourself

Welcome to my new story, Fallen.

This story will be filled with angst, so be advised.

I do not own Teen Titans or anything Teen Titans related. Don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you leave me alone?? Don't you ever get tired of fighting with me??" Raven yelled during one of her many battles with Hatred, the side that resembles her father.

"My dear, you have power beyond those of any other being I know! Can you blame me for wanting them?" It said, cocky-like.

"Yes. I can," Raven said as she blasted it. However this time, it didn't phase it. It just turned into a version of herself with a red cloak with 4 red eyes.

"This time, my dear, I **will** win. I will not stop until you either surrender yourself to me, or you die. Your choice."

Raven just growled as she blasted it again to no avail. Then Hatred blasted Raven with a huge ball of red energy, knocking Raven unconscious.

"Ha! I've won! Your worthless body is mine. All of your precious power is mine!" Hatred screamed as it burst into hysterical laughter.

While all of this was going on, the Titans were encircled around Raven's bed, worried about their friend. They all woke up as random things in the dark girl's room exploded. They were all silent as they watched their friend toss and turn in her constant battle with herself. However, they were on the ready, in case she would need help. Suddenly, an other-worldly cry reached Raven's lips. It was like all the devils in hell were screaming in horrid victory.

"What's going on??" Beast Boy yelled as the Hatred took over.

"She lost," Robin replied, solemnly.

Raven developed four red eyes and long sharp fangs as Hatred laughed an evil laugh.

"You foolish mortals! Did you ever realize what a weak creature your _friend_ was?? She has such great power that she would never be able to control! However, me being the superior being, have taken control of her weak, half Azarathian body, to harness such great power!" Hatred cried.

"Give us our friend back our we'll hurt you!" Starfire exclaimed, starbolt in hand.

"Foolish Tamaranean. You always **were** the stupid one."

Robin then charged at Hatred with his bo staff.

"Robin stop! We cannot hurt our friend!" Star exclaimed.

"Umm, Star?" Beast Boy said, "I don't think that's our friend."

Then they all started to battle their possessed friend with heavy hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Raven's mind, Raven came to to a horrid sight. Everything looked like it was a vast desert, the color of blood. _I….I lost??_ She thought as she started to walk. She saw each of the different sides of her, appearing to be unconscious. She hoped that they weren't dead.

Raven eventually stopped at a type of oasis, with trees that looked like they were burned. She looked into a pool of black liquid and looked into her eyes. They had a gray sheen over them. Her beautiful violet eyes, as well as the glimmer in them, were gone. Her cloak had become the same gray as her eyes had become.

She had become nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter One of Fallen. Short, but full of lovely angst! -heh heh-


	2. The Battle Continues

Here's a new chapter full of angst for ya! Enjoy…well…You can't really _enjoy_ Angst now can you? Heh heh.

Sorry it took so long to update! I was in a writing struggle there…But I got a hold of it now though! Heh heh.

I don't own Teen Titans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle with Raven's Hatred seemed to last an eternity. They gave all they had but it wasn't working.

"What could've made Raven so…well…._mad_??" Beast Boy pondered between attacks.

Finally Hatred said, "This is useless. Why am I wasting my time on these foolish mortals?? I must get back to Tamaran immediately. _Raven's Mother_ is waiting for me."

Then the possessed girl flew off.

All of the Titans were exhausted. They all were panting and close to collapsing as they made their way, silently, into the kitchen. Absent mindedly, Beast Boy started making breakfast since they hadn't eaten anything yet. He needed to do something with his hands, so he what's left of his brain wouldn't melt from exhaustion. While BB was doing this, the others sat down at the table. Cyborg didn't even start complaining about BB's tofu, he was so tired. Starfire just stared blankly into space and broke the silence.

"Our friend is living through her worst nightmare," she said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Raven once told me that her greatest fear is that her Hatred would take over…_and it did._"

"I never realized it before. I guess she hides under her sarcasm. Tell me Star, did Raven mention anything about her past to you? Something that would make her Hatred take over?"

"She has issues with her father," BB blurted out without even looking at anyone.

"I remember that. She said that when we accidentally went into her mind," Cyborg added.

"Yes, she has mentioned that…But there's more to it than that…but I shouldn't tell you. I promised her," Starfire said.

"I don't think she'll mind now, considering our lives are in danger, and hers too," Robin said, putting a hand on Star's shoulder.

"Well…Do you remember when the possessed Raven mentioned Raven's mother?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Raven's Father, Trigon, He's an interdementional demon. Some people say he's the son of the Devil.…well...**He raped Raven's mother. That's how Raven was born. Raven is half demon.**"

Cyborg then immediately started to think of Raven and what was left of her mind…_She must be a wreck now…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile, Raven was wandering the remnants of her mind. Everything was gray and looked burned. In the distance, there was a red glowing area.

_How could I let this happen?? I've _always_ beaten my Hatred! Why was this time any different? Was it because I was tired? It _did_ happen in the middle of the night…Have I meditated enough? What's wrong with me?_

Suddenly a voice from behind said…

"Stop blaming yourself."

"Who's there??" Raven yelled frantically.

"It's me," said the figure as Raven whipped around to see who it was. It was Cyborg.

"C-Cy-Cyborg?? What are doing here? How'd you get into my mind??"

"Don't worry about that now, I wanna help."

"How can you help me?? I lost! End. Of. Story."

"It's not the end. It's never the end. There's an old saying, 'When you fall down seven times, you get up eight.'"

"How? I have no control over my mind anymore and-"

"You envisioned me, didn't you?"

"Well, I-"

"You still have _some_ control, use it to your advantage?"

"How am I going to do that?? I can't use my powers…"

"I don't think so. Shoot at me."

"What??"

"Don't think about it, just shoot at me as you normally would."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes. Do it."

The Raven shot one of her black orbs of energy at Cyborg. Luckily, he moved out of the way in time.

"I did it!"

"I knew you would, Rae."

"Thank you Cyborg!" Raven said as she was about to hug him, but he stepped away.

"Don't thank me yet. The battle isn't over. You're headed for Tamaran…Hatred said something about paying your mother a visit."

Then a look of horror came across Raven's face.

"Oh no," She said softly as she started running towards the glowing area. The dark girl turned back to thank her friend one more time, but he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter two.

I _HAD _to throw in some CyRae in here! I like to think that Raven envisions Cyborg in her mind when she's down. (She _does_ like him, ya know. Heh heh.)

Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Fallen."


	3. The Pain of a Mother

Hello!

Since I've gotten such good reviews, I've decided to update!

NOTE: There was a mistake in the last chapter, when Hatred said she was going to Tamaran, I meant Azarath, where Raven is from. Sorry!! So whenever you see the word "Tamaran" in the previous chapter, replace it with Azarath, ok? SORRY! I must have had a brainfart or something.

Another thing, I'm going to use CyborgRaven4ever's view of Azarath. I think it's the best visualization of Azarath out there!

Well, Here's all of "Fallen's" angsty goodness!

I don't own Teen Titans…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatred landed in Azarath a few hours after she had left Titan Tower.

"It's good to be _home_," Hatred's evil voice said sarcastically. It glanced around at it's surroundings. It was very much a copy of Rome with roman columns and massive temples. People were running in all directions in fear of Hatred but only one remained. Raven's mother.

She stood there bravely, her violet hair and her dark grey cloak flowing in the wind, glaring at Hatred. Her violeteyes were a mix of hatred and sadness. She knew she had to fight the demon that she hated more than anything, but it was still her daughter. She started to remember the day Raven left for Earth…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mother, I have to go. It's not safe for me here. It's not safe for anyone if I keep losing control like this.." Raven said sadly to her mother._

_"Raven, my lovely daughter, you have done so well in controlling your powers. This was the first time in over a YEAR that you've lost control," with a tear in her eye she said, "Just keep meditating and do your best. I foresaw, when you were born, that you would leave Azarath and go to Earth someday. They need you there; you will help save many lives, and also meet the man you will love."_

_"You knew I was going to leave?"_

_"Yes, I AM the head prophetess on Azarath you know."_

_"Yes, I know…"_

_"Raven, you know I love you more than life itself. I've taught you everything I know, even things I probably shouldn't have taught you. But you will learn much more. Just remember that you are special, but be careful. You have demon blood in you and it will try to take over. You must fight to the death. If _**he**_ comes back in you, your life, as well as my life and the lives of those you love could be in danger. I know you will succeed. I love you…Now go. You don't have any time to waste."_

_"But Mother…I…"_

_"Just go before it's any harder on me…I love you Raven," she said putting a hand on her daughter's cheek._

_"I love you Mother. I'll never forget you or any of the things you've taught me."_

_With a tear in her eye, Raven flew off, leaving behind her mother. As Raven flew out of view, the head prophetess put up the hood of her robe and headed for the temple as a tear slid down her cheek._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

End of Chapter 3 of Fallen!

This is a short chapter, because I've lost the feeling for this story. Trust me, it's not done yet! Let's just call it "writer's block." I was going through stuff (and still am) and it helped me to unleash my angst and my hope for the future. I **will** continue this in time, but for now, it will be on temporary hiatus for a little while.

Take Care my friends and fellow readers!

Raven


End file.
